I Really Don't Care
by Littlekitty17056
Summary: When Sonic and his new lover Knuckles hit the club with their friends the blur blur runs into his old ex who still has the hots for him. Sonic, sick of his ex's ego, finds an interesting way to tell him that he's moved on. Sonuckles and lots of sassy Sonic!


"Come on, Knuckles!" The enthusiastic young hedgehog yelled as he crossed the street; the red guardian smiled at Sonic's hyper state.

"Sonic, you do know the music club isn't going anywhere, right?" Knuckles said with a soft chuckle; Sonic stomped his foot in response.

"Knuckles! Silver, Scourge, and Espio are waiting for us!" The blue hero whined to his boyfriend. Knuckles only laughed and crossed the street to Sonic who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"There, you happy now~?" Sonic glared at the brute.

"You could have been faster. I mean it took you thirty seconds to cross that road and it only took me thirteen." Sonic stated factually; Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Sonic, I was being safe and looked both ways before crossing; while you zipped across it without looking. You should be more careful." Sonic smirked at his red lover.

"What are you, my mother? Come on, lets go before the club closes," When the two walked into the dance club all they could hear was the low beats of the songs and people laughing and dancing. The room was filled with people and the club also had a fog machine giving the place a nice, dim atmosphere. The room was light with dark purple lights.

"Sonic, we are over here!" A purple chameleon yelled to Sonic. Sonic smiled and walked up to the booth; everyone who was sitting there got up and hugged him. "We haven't seen you in forever, what happened?" Espio asked.

"Well, Knuckles and I where trying to find a house together and I guess I lost track of time." As soon as Sonic finished his answer Espio and Silver both said _aw_ together.

"I'm glad you actually found a man who will actually love you, Sonic." Scourge said while he sipped his pink drink; Sonic nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm glad I did too. Brad was a sick, twisted wolf jerk!" All of Sonic friends laughed and agreed with him about Brad.

* * *

After little while the small group was still sitting at the booth playing truth or dare. They started to laugh their butts off when Knuckles told the group that he use to dress like a princess and say he was pretty. Suddenly, a white wolf sat next Sonic and wrapped an arm around him.

"What the?!" Sonic yelped as a gloved hand was put under his chin; he was forced to look up and there he saw two pure blue eyes.

"Hey cutie, you missed me~?" Brad said as he tried to get Sonic up to dance with him. Knuckles, on the other hand, pulled Sonic closer to him and glared at the stupid wolf.

"The hell do you think you doing?"

"Oh, I came with my date but she dumped me in the middle of the dance floor. I spotted Sonic and fell back in love. So, I came over to dance with him and tell I'm sorry and I want him back." Brad said proudly, thinking Sonic was head over heels with joy that the white wolf wanted him back. His ego was smashed a little when the blue rose rolled his eyes and flat out ignored him.

"Knuckles, he isn't worth our time. He just a loser." Brad felt in ragged; no one had ever denied him before.

"How could you! I came back to tell you that you act like this," Then a thought came into Brad's head. "oh, your playing hard to get; I knew you still wanted me~" Sonic eyes narrowed at the wolf. However, before he could say anything, the owner of club came on the speaker.

"ALL RIGHT, IT'S TIME TO START THE KARAOKE!" That's when an idea popped into his head, he turn to Espio, Silver, and Scourge.

"You guys have the same idea as I do?" They nodded, stood up and went to the stage; Brad and Knuckles followed. Once they got their mics Sonic told the owner to play _I Really Don't Care_ by Demi Lovato. The music started to play and Sonic looked straight at Brad.

 _"You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna to have it all,"_ Sonic sang with a smile on his face. _"You started messing with my head until I hit a wall!"_ On cue Espio and Silver started to sing with him.

 _"Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known,"_ Sonic pointed at Brad and a light follows to where he pointed showing a confused Brad, _"That you would walk, would walk out the door, HEY!"_ Sonic jumped off the stage and walked up to the white idiot.

 _"Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed into my face."_ Brad face when red when Sonic put a finger on his chest, _"Cut the part, She broke your heart, and then she ran away."_ Brad eyes go wide when sonic smirked, _"I guess you soulda known, I guess you shoulda known. That I would talk, I would talk."_ Sonic went back onto the stage, but the light was still pointed at Brad.

 _"Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life. You can take you words and your lies, oh I really don't care."_ Brad saw that everyone was looking at him.

"Stop looking at me!" Brad yelled as he started to leave the club only to be stopped by Scourge who had a grin on his muzzle.

 _"Yeah, listen up,"_ The light pointed to Scourge with Brad, _"Hey, hey never look back. Dumb struck boy with ego intact. Look boy why you so mad. Second guessin, but shoulda hit that,"_ Scourge warped an arm around Knuckles's shoulder and looked at Sonic. _"Hey, Sonic picked the wrong lover shoulda picked this one he's cuter than the other."_ Seductively Scourge walked back over to Brad and snatched his hat right off his head. _"I just wanna laugh, cause he's tryna be a hipster. Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture."_ Everyone in the club laughed while Brad grabbed his hat and ran out the club; Sonic smiled and finished the song with confidence.

 _"Even if the starts and moon collide, I never want you back in my life. You can take your words and your lies. Oh, oh, oh I really don't care,"_ The crowd joined Sonic for the last sentence, _"Oh, Oh, Oh I really don't care!"_

The end


End file.
